The present invention is directed to a strip for protecting a car door from nicks and dents caused when a car is parked in a parking lot, and an adjacent car door is opened against it. Prior art door strip-protectors are known, and are applied to a car door by partially making the strip out of magnetic material. However, these prior art strip-protectors do not prevent against their being stolen when applied to a car door, nor do they store easily and neatly. It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved car door strip-protector that overcomes these problems.